Magic Training Wiki
IMPORTANT: MOST OF MAGIC TRAINING FANCY GIRLS ARE SO TOXIC ITS LIKE CHERNOBYL HERE IDK IF MY GAS MASK WILL HANDLE THIS * A minimalist look into the spells that can be used in the "Magic Training" game on ROBLOX. * This forum is still in development and neatening, so please bare with us and any other person willing to help whilst we sort this and make sure it is accurate, neat, etc. Thank you, -XanderValour - Hope you enjoy. (I'm not the only one who made this, credits to most of the people on the bottom, too, who aided me in making this! c:) Also, here's a little fun trick you can do with your friends. Do the spell "Diminuendo" on your friend. And then, do the spell "Levicorpus" or, as an alternative, "Impedimenta." When your friend recovers, their torso will be at normal size, but their limbs and head will be smaller. Robloxians usually call other robloxians in this state "nuggets". (Note: If you use Impedimenta, do rennervate when they transform) Please note, if you unequip your wand, you will remove the spell, which must be typed again if you want to use it. A Avada Kedavra The Death Curse - Shoots out with a green beam and, on impact of the victim, will kill them instantly. PRO TIP: DO THIS ON FANCY TOXIC GIRL Appa / Apparate Teleports you wherever you click on the map. Ascendio ''' When cast, this will shoot the user upwards and can be used to jump to high places. '''Alarte Ascendre When casted, it will cast a read beam out of your wand, and, on impact of the victim, pushes them up violently and quickly into the air. Can cause damage. B Bombarda When cast, launches out a red / orange beam and, on the place of impact, will create a large explosion. Bombarda Maxima Essentially the same as above, but stronger. (edit: this no longer exists, saying maxima after bombarda makes no difference) C Crucio The torture curse - similarly to "Avada Kedavra," this is one of the three unforgivable curses in Harry Potter. This shoots a red beam out of your wand, and, when making contact with the victim, will torture them. In-game, this slowly drains the victim's health and causes them to spasm. In the Harry Potter universe, this is what caused Neville Longbottom's parents to go into hospital with insanity, after being hit by the curse by Bellatrix LeStrange and continuously tortured in front of him. confringo When casted, shoots a red beam that pushes away opponents (if they aren't holding their wand), or disarms them and makes their wand rightfully yours (if they are holding their wand). This is also effective if you are power-hungry and want to steal an Elder Wand from someone. D''' '''Duro When casted, it shoots a light-blue beam that turns the victim into Stone - good for capturing people - it will last for a short duration Diffindo EXTRA COOL SPELL IT CAN COUNTER EBUBLIO,GLACIUS AND INCARCEROUS IT WILL ALSO DAMAGE THE PLAYER A BIT IF THEY ARE NOT IN EBU, GLA, AND IN CHARM E Expulso ''' A curse used to produce immense explosions, blasting the target apart with a burst of blue light. Can be used 3 times with a normal wand, 9 times with the Elder Wand. '''Expelliarmus When casted, shoots a red beam that pushes away opponents (if they aren't holding their wand), or disarms them and makes their wand rightfully yours (if they are holding their wand). This is also effective if you are power-hungry and want to steal an Elder Wand from someone. Ebublio When casted, this will encase the victim in a bubble floating at the same time - this spell launches a purple beam. Episkey When casted, it sends a healing beam that heals your target. Can be used 3 times with the regular wands, and 9 times with Elder Wands. F Finite Incantatem A counter-spell for general use. Reverses the effects of spells such as Duro or Glacius Flare Similar to Verdimillious, can be cast continuously, causing mild damage. Can be used 5 times with a normal wand, 15 times with the Elder Wand. Flipendo When casted, will shoot a beam that upon contact will push the victim backwards. Geminio using this on the ground will make a copy of the caster, shooting this on someone else will create a copy of them instead. Glacius When casted, will shoot a blue beam freezing the opponent for some time. Incarcerous A spell that conjures thick ropes or thin cords from thin air, that binds whatever the caster is pointing their wand at. can be countered by Diffindo and Relashio. Infernum ''' only elder wand can use this spell '''Incendio When cast, shoots a fiery beam that does low damage. (can possibly remove the effects of glacius?) Impedimenta Also known as the Impediment Hex or the Impediment Jinx, Impedimenta is a spell that will throw the target backwards and stun them for a long time. L''' '''Levicorpus A jinx that was meant to be cast non-verbally, but can be spoken aloud, causes the victim to be hoisted into the air by their ankle, which can be countered, by the spell Liberacorpus. Liberacorpus Liberacorpus is the counter charm for Levicorpus. Locomotor Wibbly Locomotor Wibbly is a charm that causes the victim's legs to collapse temporarily, as if they were turned to jelly. Lumos A charm that illuminates the tip of the caster's stick, allowing the caster to see in the dark. M''' '''Melofors A jinx that encases the victim's head in a pumpkin. To outsiders, it appears that the victim's head was transformed into a Pumpkin. Morsmordre A curse used to create the image of the Dark skull. a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The symbol of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. Can only be used by members of the Ministry of Death Eaters. (M.O.D.E.) N''' '''Nox Used to extinguish the light created by Lumos, from the caster's wand. O''' '''Obliviate Also known as the Forgetfulness Charm, Obliviate is a charm that can be used to make the victim unable to cast spells for a period of time. Obscuro A spell used to conjure a blindfold over the eyes of the victim, therefore obstructing their view of vision. P''' '''Petrificus Totalus Also known as the Full Body-Bind, will paralyze the opponent for a good amount of time. Protego A charm that protects the caster with a transparent shield that reflects spells. Protego diabolica Protego Totalum A protective enchantment used to protect a certain area or dwelling for an extended period of time. It is a variation of the Shield Charm, and is used to stop and repel any spell from the protected area. can be destroyed by aboleo. R''' '''Reducto A curse that blasts people to pieces. Relashio A jinx that forces the target to release its grip on it's wand. It also removes the effects of incarcerous. Rennervate When casted, will let a stunned person be able to move again. Rictusempra Upon contact will push the target away similar to flipendo. S''' '''Sectumsempra When casted, will shoot a fast white beam of light that will slash the opponent and cause severe bleeding and leave the target on the floor unable to move. Silencio Upon contact, will remove the chat function for a couple of seconds. Stupefy When casted, will stun the target for a small amount of time. T''' '''Tarantallegra A jinx that makes a target's legs and arms spasm wildly out of control, making it appear as though they are dancing. Tonitro A charm that takes the shape of a lightning bolt, which removes half the health of the target. V''' '''Verdimillious A charm that emits green sparks from the wand that do mild damage. '''Can be used 3 times with a normal wand, 9 times with the Elder Wand. '''Vulnera Sanentur A healing spell which is used to heal serious wounds and can counter the spell Sectumsempra. Elder Wand Spells * Protego Diobolica: A powerful dark spell that allows the user to create a protective ring of blue fire around them, that completely incinerates enemies of the caster who come into contact with it whilst leaving their friends and MODE members unharmed. * Inferno: A charm that produces a large ring of fire from around the caster's wand, killing all others around it. They can also move, moving the ring if they wish. When this spell is active, the caster must keep their wand in hand. * Pruina Tempstatis: Also known as a ring of ice. Similar to Infernum but freezing, Pruina Tempestatis is a charm that creates a cold, wind-like storm that freezes anyone nearby and slowly reduces health. When this spell is active, the caster must keep their wand in hand. If anyone wants to sign their name here they can, credits to most of these people: Serphos Boootzi, Araceli4 (roblox user), CC_S5 Fauxfurs, MYNAMEISMAX3 stiIIbetter ;) Hello! Teleportersilverxxx WakefulSkinnyDeath Mcmeme uwu, Karmazaha - ANDRES N' CHELSEA R FAT- AArney :3, CreativeItems-Subscribe Flamingo, HarryPlaysRoblox2008, wilmer80 (robloxuser), immortalcookie23,HugeWorldeater Avagirl2299 Pokediger1 starlordgaming321, XanderValour, Molfus (roblox user: Moltufs) (roblox user: WOS_00)(ROBLOX Name. Thank you for your help, pretty much everyone else here), Darth_Vader5489 '''' Category:Browse Category:Vulnera sanentur Category:Glitches Category:Ur mum gayyyyy Category:On no nom